


Angry

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, angry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Angry

You hadn’t said a word yet, not that you were sure what to say anyways.

Watching Sam and Dean greet John your feet wanted to run while your hands longed to beat the shit out of the older man.

After Ellen had introduced you to the Winchesters you had become part of their hunting party, loyal to the brothers and their father through and through. You spent months on the road with them, battling ghosts, demons, and monsters. You saved their lives and they saved yours. You shared bad motel rooms with Sammy and got food poisoning from undercooked burgers with Dean.

Everyone assumed you and Dean would hook up at some point but it had been the oldest Winchester you had fallen for, spent a year longing for. You dropped every hint you could think of but John never turned to you. He never saw you as anything more than the tag along.

Not until the night you had gone out on a solo hunt and came across a djinn. An encounter you would not have survived if John hadn’t shown up and killed it, saving you.

Closing your eyes you could still remember that one night you had with him. The sudden rush of passion in his truck. Barely making it into the hotel room before you were naked. The taste of whiskey on his tongue, the feel of his chest against yours. The bruises and whisker burn you wore for days afterwards. The sound of his voice telling you how amazing you felt as he slowly slid into you. And the empty bed you woke up to the next morning. The weeks and the months of wondering why. Why he left. Why he slept with you before leaving.

And now here he was, a few feet away from you wearing that same old cocky grin on his face. “Hey Y/N,” he said.

“I need to go,” you mumbled, pushing past Sam and stumbling out the front door towards the junk yard.

Stopping by an old Mustang near the back of the lot, you leaned against the car to take a deep breath. You realized you were shaking and you weren’t sure if it was in anger or hurt. The sound of footsteps caught your attention and you looked up to see John approaching you, his hands in his pockets. “I guess I owe you an apology,” he said.

“An apology? You think an apology is enough?” you snapped, anger burning through you like liquid fire.

“Well what else do you want me to say?”

You saw a wrench on the dash of the mustang and grabbed it, throwing it at him in a moment of regrettable anger.

John easily dodged your horrible throw. “What the fuck?”

Spinning, you grabbed the screwdriver and threw that at him next.

“Y/N stop for fucks sake!” he yelled, raising his arms to protect himself.

You didn’t listen, you were so angry you just wanted to lash out. Grabbing the hammer you turned again but this time John was right in front of you, grabbing your wrist and causing the hammer to fall to the ground with a thump. “Will you let me talk for a moment?” he snapped.

You brought your free hand up, slapping him as hard as you could across the face. He slowly turned back to face you. You had time to see the anger in his eyes and the deep shade of red on his cheek and then he was kissing you, pressing you against the rusted car while his lips worked yours with bruising force. You clinched your hands into fists and pounded against his chest. When he tightened his grip on your hips your fists grabbed handfuls of his shirt. He left your mouth to bite down on your neck and you moved your head to give him access. “I hate you John,” you whispered, your hands running down his chest to undo his jeans.

“I know princess,” he muttered, biting and licking at your skin as he pulled your shirt over your head. He took his hands off of you to finish undoing his jeans, pulling his cock out and stroking it. “Take that bra off.”

“Fuck you,” you snapped as you took it off, throwing it into the dirt beside the car.

“I’ve been thinking about this since I left,” John confessed, tugging at your jeans so hard you could hear the zipper rip and tossing them aside. You grabbed the band of his jeans and pulled him forward to your body. You kissed him, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood before pulling away, licking your lip. John reached up to touch his bleeding lip and looked down at you with his eyebrow raised. Before you could register what he was doing he spun you around and had you bent over the rusty car. “Gonna fuck the anger out of you and then you are going to listen to me,” he grunted, yanking the lace of your panties aside and running a finger through your soaking sex.

“I have no desire to listen to anything you have to say you dick,” you snapped, bucking against his finger.

“This says different,” he replied, pulling his finger out and pressing his cock against your entrance. “You want it, you come and get it.”

“Fuck you John,” you repeated even as you backed against him, taking his cock inside you. “You hurt me.”

“You still feel so fucking good princess,” he grunted, snapping his hips hard. “Been nobody since you. Can’t get you out of my head.”

You clawed at the hood of the mustang as he continued to push you into with each thrust. “Go to hell.”

“Still angry then?” he said, and you could hear the traces of laughter in his voice. Wrapping his arm around your waist he pulled you up a little bit so his hands could tease at your nipples. You groaned, pushing back against him. He picked up on the movement and trailed his hand down to rub circles against your clit as his pace increased. You felt yourself exploding as your cried out his name, digging your nails into the car so deep you would find paint chips under them the next day.

John grunted, spilling himself into you with a series of sloppy movements. You rested your cheek against the car as you felt shame turning your face red. “So this is the part where you leave again, right?” you muttered, not looking back at him as he pulled out of you. You could hear him zipping his pants up.

“No. I thought this would be the part where we could sit down like adults and talk about what happened.”

“Yes, because you are capable of being an adult,” you muttered, pulling your clothing back on, buttoning but not zipping your ruined jeans. You turned to push past him and head back inside.

“So you aren’t going to let me talk? Let me explain?”

“No,” you said, stomping up the path.

“I’m not leaving again so you are going to have to get use to me being around,” he said, following behind you.

“This time I’ll be the one to leave you,” you muttered.

John grabbed your arm, spinning you around. “You will not. It’s dangerous out there alone right now. And you are an associate of mine and my boys. You have a target on you.”

“Then I’ll stay here with Bobby,” you said, shaking him off and walking into the house. John shook his head, he had a lot more making it up to you to do.


End file.
